Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 31
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Ringo Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Rimrock Incident | StoryTitle3 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis3 = Kid Colt watches as a man attempts to ride his horse off a cliff and stops him from committing suicide. He learns that the man is the sheriff in town, whose vision is failing. The locals have begun to believe that he is a coward in light of the arrival of an outlaw named Blackjack Sherman who has been having his run with the town. Kid Colt decides to help the sheriff reclaim his honor so that he can retire without shame. Kid Colt rides into town and picks a fight with Blackjack and a fight almost breaks out when suddenly the sheriff bursts into the saloon. Kid Colt pretends to be frightened by the sheriff. This also frightens Blackjack Sherman who does not wish to tangle with someone who can frighten Kid Colt. Kid Colt is taken into "custody" and Blackjack and his men flee. However, Blackjack finds his guts again and decides to return to town and challenge the sheriff to a duel that night. This plays into Kid Colt's plan, as he and the sheriff change out fits. With the darkness completing his disguise, Kid Colt easily defeats Blackjack in the draw. With Blackjack dead, Kid Colt rushes back into the sheriffs office to change back into his clothes. Kid Colt is allowed to leave, and the sheriff retires from his position. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Avenger | Synopsis4 = Western Tale | StoryTitle5 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis5 = As Kid Colt passes by a town he sees a posse searching for someone, piquing his curiosity for a short while. As he passes through he is suddenly jumped by a young boy who is armed with a gun named Jimmy Kirk. The boy tells Kid Colt that he is an outlaw and recognizing Kid Colt the boy orders him to take him along wherever he goes. Kid Colt decides to humor the boy and soon they are camping out, Kid Colt hears the boy's story: That the boy is innocent. When Kid Colt learns that the boy has been accused of stealing candy from the local general store owned by Pop Hoffenspeil's general store. Kid Colt takes the boy onward and purposely spooks the young boy with the prospect of camping out for the night and convinces him to return to town to clear his name. Sure enough, when the locals see Jimmy Kirk with Kid Colt get the locals in a panic and they mobilize. However, when the two outlaws arrive at the general store, Hoffenspeil reveals that they all know that Jimmy did not steal the candy, as the real thieves were recently found out due to the fact that they got stomach aches from eating all the candy. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}